La conversion de Len
by Endway2000
Summary: A nadie en la casa de los Vocaloid les molesta que Mikuo sea un metrosexual... excepto a un joven rubio con un problema con sus uñas. Mikuo intentara hacer las pases con el, sin darse cuenta de que puede despertar algo dentro de Len. T por Lime. MikuoxLen.


Hola!. Bueno, regrese al mundo de los fics.. ahora con Vocaloid :P!. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que lo disfruten y que acepto criticas constructivas y comentarios de apoyo... pero no flames ni similares!  
Besos!

**Titulo**: _La conversion de Len_

**Genero: **_Romance (_queria añadirle mas humor... pero fue raro, empece con una idea pero termine con algo distinto.._)_

**Pareja: **_Mikuo X Len(_:D_)_

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Ninguna, es un "fic sano" :P._

**Copyright:** _Los personajes no me pertecen... solo los caracterice :P_

* * *

A todos los miembros de "Nightshow", la casa en la esquina de Sing Street donde viven los famosos miembros de Vocaloid, les encanta cuando Mikuo Hatsune los visita. El hermano de la siempre popular Mikuo cambia el generalmente estático ambiente de la vivienda, y añade algo nuevo a las peleas de los gemelos, a las borracheras de Meiko y a los intentos del casi estoico Kaito de conquistar a Miku. El Hatsune más joven nunca está falto de historias de sus viajes por Europa, y nunca niega imitar (sin mucho éxito) cualquier acento que se le pida. La mayoría de los Vocaloids creen que su francés es terrible, pero Len siente que está bien hecho y es, como no podía faltar, seductor. Tampoco fallan sus dotes de cocinero. Haber vivido en Francia y España no solo cultivo la cabeza de Mikuo... también sus manos a la hora de preparar la cena, con entrada y postre (y café). Y nunca fallan sus bromas ocasionales y sus intentos por humillar a su hermana. Nadie está seguro de porque se llevan tan mal, pero nunca se cansan de adivinar (claro, solo cuando Mikuo está en la casa).

A todos los miembros de Vocaloid les gusta tener a Mikuo Hatsune en su casa, exceptuando por dos aspectos de su personalidad...

El primero es que no hay persona en el mundo con más ego que Mikuo. Es necesario recordar la primera vez que Mikuo llego Nightshow: Miku estaba ensayando una nueva canción que Kaito había escrito -es decir, el también estaba allí. Len, Rin y Luka estaban volviendo de la tienda con las compras de la semana, y al llegar encontraron a Meiko durmiendo sobre la mesa, babeando hasta el piso y con una botella de vino importado en la mano, y a Mikuo, devorando uno de los sándwiches que había preparado. Solo una vez que los Vocaloids probaron uno de sus sándwiches, se dispuso a presentarse. Se subió a la mesa, inflo el pecho y con aire de grandeza-y un muy ligero tono extranjero, digamos francés, grito:- YO soy MIKUO HATSUNE, hermano de Miku. Y elegí esta como mi nueva casa permanente... pueden agradecérmelo cuando quieran-. Quedo claro desde ese momento que Mikuo

Segundo, Mikuo es metrosexual. Nadie dudo del atractivo físico de Mikuo, de su cabello sedoso, de sus ojos brillantes, de sus pestañas resaltadas, de su piel suave ni de su cuerpo ligeramente torneado aunque juvenil desde el primer momento en que lo vieron, pero dichas cualidades tomaron su explicación desde el primer día, cuando Mikuo salió del baño después de haber estado allí dos horas, con la piel brillante por la crema, el cabello recogido en una toalla después de haber usado una ampolla revitalizante y con una crema hecha con avena o cacahuate sobre todo el rostro. Y en general, esto a nadie le molestaba. Les parecía por lo menos extraño, pero entre el extraño grupo que eran se dieron cuenta de que lo de Mikuo no era algo tan extraño.

La única persona que se molestaba en particular... era Len. Especialmente cuando el resplandor azul de las uñas de Mikuo le llega a los ojos, su rostro se pone pálido. Y es que Len era un pequeño inquieto, y para cortarle las uñas su padre tenía que tomarlo de los hombros y sujetarlo a una silla, mientras su madre, con gran dificultad, cortaba las uñas de sus pequeños dedos con una tijera, arrancando también pequeños tramos de piel de la misma. Ningún padre lastimaría gravemente a su hijo, pero en los ojos del pequeño Len, aquello era una tortura. Cuando creció decidió tener las uñas lo más cortas posible, y más de una persona lo ah visto comiéndoselas hasta que le duelen, solo para evitar tener que usar tijera y recordar su infancia traumática. Por eso Len no soporta las uñas largas, no parece correcto para él. En las niñas, es justificable. Sería raro para el no ver a su hermana o a Meiko o Luka con las uñas pintadas del color de su cabello. Pero Mikuo es un hombre, y no debe pintarse las uñas.

Una vez Len abordo a Mikuo sobre ese tema. En medio de la cena, dejo su sopa y se levanto para mirar al acusado. Con un alarido, protesto -o exigió sería más correcto decir, para que Mikuo le dijera porque se pintaba las uñas. La única respuesta fue un "¿quieres intentarlo?". Len sufrió en carne las miradas acusadoras y curiosas de sus compañeros de casa, y corrió a su cuarto, para no salir en una semana entera.

De aquello ha pasado un mes y medio, y los miembros de Vocaloid decidieron (unánimemente) que era mejor no hablar más del tema. Pero Mikuo no participo en esa votación, y no, no creía que era mejor no hablar de ello. En su último viaje, que comenzó durante la semana de encierro de Len, Mikuo pensó mucho en el rubio. Pensó en su expresión furiosa aquel día, en su nerviosismo, en sus chistes tontos, en los momentos de enojo que compartían cuando Rin los vencía en los videojuegos. Todo su viaje giro en torno a Len. A Len y a sus uñas.

Cuando Mikuo entro cargando sus maletas a la casa Vocaloid, hace ya una semana, ninguno se espero que su primera frase fuera: -Me mudo definitivamente, no viajare más.- El rostro de sus compañeros se ilumino, el rostro de Miku hizo un gesto de desagrado aun cuando en el fondo estuviera feliz de tener a su hermano cerca. Pero Len palideció. Rin tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar un desmayo de su parte. Y solo fue peor cuando Mikuo se dirigió a él al decir:- Espero que nos conozcamos mejor, extrañaba tu cabeza rubia.-

El único comentario de Len fue un simple NO, y luego corrió a su cuarto. Desde ese momento Mikuo intento acercarse al más joven usando cualquier clase de excusa, y en Nightshow se volvieron comunes comentarios como: "Len, vamos a jugar el videojuego de zombis, te dejo ganar la primera.", "Len, tengo una pelota nueva, tiremos al aro un rato.", "¿Me ayudas a cocinar, Len?". Pero todo intento resulto en un fracaso rotundo.

Es hoy donde la mejor oportunidad surge hasta ahora. Todos los Vocaloids irán a practicar una canción en coro, excepto por Len y Mikuo ya que sus voces tan agudas no quedarían bien con el estilo de la canción.

Es por la tarde, cuando Len está encerrado en su cuarto, que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Len? Es M. Déjame pasar, quiero hablar nada mas.- Pregunto él, pero la respuesta volvió a ser un NO. Nuevamente, Mikuo pregunto -¿Por favor?- y la respuesta volvió a ser un NO. Mikuo hablo una tercera vez, en el silencio de la tarde: -Len, no me pintare mas las uñas, si es lo que quieres.- No hubo respuesta. Pensó en preguntar nuevamente, pero la puerta se abrió frente a él. En un momento se encontró en la habitación prohibida, el cuarto de Len, jugando un videojuego de Zombis, e intentado hacer contacto visual con el chico.

-¿En verdad no te las pintaras más?- Len rompió el silencio.

-Sep, el gran M promete no hacerlo más.-Otra costumbre de Mikuo es hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona. Un suave "gracias" fue la única respuesta de Len. -¿También quieres que deje de usar crema en el rostro y de usar la secadora de pelo?-

-Ehm, no, eso no me molesta.- Len tenía una voz titubeante, pero es porque Mikuo tuvo una voz amenazadora. -Disculpa, soy histérico con las uñas.- Mikuo asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. -Pero lo demás no me molesta, es mas píntate los ojos, usa delineador, tíñete el pelo o usa vestido y tacos, a mi no me molesta.-

-¿En serio?- El sonido del apretar de botones era muy fuerte, el juego se hacía más violento y turbulento.

-Sí, mi problema es con las uñas, no con vos ni con tus gustos.- El sonido del juego se apago pero el de los botones continuo durante un segundo más. La pantalla tenía el mensaje de PAUSE, pero Mikuo ahora solo podía ver a los ojos amarillos de Len.

-Muy bien, entonces camina en mis zapatos un rato.-

-¡Que dices!- Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Len se levanto para escapar pero Mikuo lo sostuvo del brazo, aun en el suelo.

-Dijiste que te molesta solamente que me pinte las uñas.-Len asintió.-Bueno, déjame que te trate como me cuido yo.-No hubo respuesta. Mikuo se rio un poco. -O sea peinado, maquillaje, facial, ropa. Déjame hacer todo eso con vos y prometo dejar de pintarme las uñas para siempre. Hubo un prolongado silencio. Len solo pudo contestar que sí.

La crema de Coco y Avena de Mikuo es suave al tacto, y con una pequeña cantidad se pudo cubrir todo su rostro. El olor es fuerte, pero no del todo desagradable. Pero sería más delicioso si fuera de banana, dice Len. "La banana no tiene ninguna propiedad para la piel" le contesta Mikuo con una risita. De la crema, pasaron al delineador. Era demasiado incomodo para Len tener material en las pestañas, pero era más incomodo saber que no podía tocarse los ojos. También lavaron su cabello y usaron una ampolla voluminizadora en el que también olía rico. Una sombra amarilla muy suave para los ojos dio el toque perfecto al rostro. El lápiz labial fue difícil, pero finalmente un suave color rojo-natural encontró su hogar en los labios de Len. No falto una pasada de la máquina de afeitar, aunque Len no tiene casi cabellos en el rostro, es un ritual impostergable. La secadora y el peine, junto con un invisible hicieron un trabajo mejor que cualquier estilista. La depilación de cejas afino el rostro de Len de formas que antes no hubiera sido posible imaginar, cambiando al chico femenino pero con apariencia de hombre por una esplendida jovencita con las cejas formando un perfecto arco. El broche de oro fue una camisa de seda y un pantalón de salir negro, con medias que hacen juego y zapatos negros italianos que le quedaron a la perfección. Una cadena dorada decoro su cuello. El resultado fue increíble.

Los ojos de Len estaban abiertos todo lo posible, absorbiendo toda la imagen frente a él. Quien veía en el espejo era no otro que si mismo, eso sin duda. No se parecía a su hermana como el creía que pasaría. Tampoco parecía una travesti ni transexual (otro resultado posible en su mente). Era simplemente él, solo que su rostro era más fino, sus facciones más delicadas y atractivas, su cabello tenía la rebeldía justa y el orden preciso, sus ojos ahora brillaban más y su piel era más suave. De repente, era la misma persona. Pero todas las imperfecciones (o la gran mayoría) parecían haber desaparecido. Era la misma persona, pero más atractivo. Mikuo, sentado en la cama junto a él, se levanto y lo abrazo de la cintura con su brazo derecho.

-Nada mal, ¿no?- Una sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, aun cuando él lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí, eso creo.- Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Len.

-Y eso que no me dejaste usar un color más fuerte para la boca.-Con su mano libre, sujeto la mandíbula de Len y comenzó a pasar un dedo por sus labios.

-¡No me manosees!-Grito Len, apartándose. -No soy tu muñeco para que me hagas lo que quieras.-Sin darse cuenta, Len se coloco de espaldas al espejo, quedando entre este y Mikuo.

-¿Ah no?-Se acerco levemente al chico acorralado. -Mira esto. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un lápiz labial rojo sangre. Sin piedad, se lo aplico sobre su propio rostro, sin despegar su mirada de la de Len. Cuando termino, guardo el lápiz y frunció los labios para esparcir el labial. Sus labios quedaron de un delicioso color rojo. -¿Ves muñequito? No era tan difícil.- Len quedo atrapado entre el espejo y Mikuo, quien ahora estaba justo frente a él, casi tocándolo. Podía sentir un ardor en su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su entrepierna reacciono con tan solo escuchar la palabra "muñequito". Su cuerpo entero reacciono, listo para abalanzarse sobre su presa en cualquier instante, pero era la mente de Len la que manejaba el cuerpo y decía cosas como "el también es un chico" o "esto no es correcto, es hermano de Miku", y otras excusas que solo hacían parecer que lo que Len deseaba hacer fuera más prohibido y por lo tanto, más apetecible.

-Baiser-moi, Len.-Dijo Mikuo, en un tono seductor y haciendo uso de toda su habilidad para imitar el acento Francés. Len casi se derrite al escuchar esto. -Len... Baiser-moi.-

Todo su autocontrol y toda su lógica se fue a la mierda en ese momento. Len abrazo a Mikuo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado. Mikuo tomo a Len de la cintura y se dejo caer en la cama, con el rubio sobre él. Len continuo saboreando los labios del mayor, mientras sus manos pasaron debajo de la camiseta de Mikuo y comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo. Si bien hay dos años de diferencia entre ambos, Mikuo y Len tienen casi la misma complexión física, siendo el primero apenas un poco más alto y mas musculoso. Pero el caliente tacto era más que suficiente para volverlo loco. Las manos de Mikuo no se quedaron atrás, y desabrocharon rápidamente la camisa de Len y acariciaron su abdomen, su torso, y sus pezones.

Fue solo cuando las manos de Mikuo encontraron las caderas de Len que el menor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo rápidamente de su compañero. En una esquina de la cama, la respiración de Len es agitada y no deja de mirar a Mikuo fijamente.

-Mikuo... no soy gay.-Articulo las palabras con dificultad, todavía con mucho calor en su cuerpo y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Y te dije que yo soy gay?-Tomo asiento en el extremo opuesto de la cama y miro atentamente al rubio. -Yo no soy gay, solo me gustan las cosas lindas... y tú eres muy bonito Len.-Se acerco gateando hasta el menor. -Y quiero que salgamos, cuando estés listo.- Beso suavemente los labios de Len, y aun cuando el joven opuso una poca resistencia, tuvo la oportunidad de saborear su boca y dejar una marca del labial rojo sobre su rostro.

-Solo me deje llevar por la ropa, nunca más te voy a besar.-Por su tono de voz, era claro que Len intentaba probar algo. Probar algo a sí mismo, más que nada. Mikuo lo noto fácilmente.

-Bueno, como quieras... pero tienes que admitir que mis habilidades de estilista son increíbles.-Dio un simple beso en la mejilla del menor y se dispuso a irse. Apenas llego a la puerta, un murmuro lo detuvo. -Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-Solo pregunte...-Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que Len volvió a hablar. -Pregunte si tenias pintura para uñas amarilla.-Interiormente, Mikuo sonrió con ganas.

-Ven a mi cuarto esta noche y veremos que colores tengo.- Después de esto, abandono la habitación.

* * *

TADAH!... No estoy segura de porque, pero asi me lo imagino a Mikuo... como metrosexual... jajaja.

Si hay una cierta cantidad de reviews, les subire un capi de Lemon... pero solo si de verdad me lo piden por favor, jaja.

Ns vemos!

Lex


End file.
